


A Helping Hand

by serendipityxxi



Series: Helping Hands [1]
Category: Melissa & Joey
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1x03 Joe lies to a girl about what he does for a living to help Mel. Because of this he doesn't feel like he can have sex with the girl. He comes home with blue balls. Mel starts to offer to help and then rescinds the offer when she realizes what she's implying. </p><p>Later on that night she rethinks the implications...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Joe has decided he was clearly dreaming. That’s the only explanation for what had happened to him in the last twenty minutes.

There was a knock on his basement door and Mel had come down the stairs dressed in a ridiculously short pink sleep shirt that bared a lot of smooth thigh. With her face washed clean of makeup and her hair pulled into a loose braid that fell over her shoulder she looked almost innocent, sweet. To cover up any tender feelings he might be experiencing for the mini tyrant he put on a cranky look and rolled his eyes.

  
“Don’t wait for me to answer or anything,” he complained.

  
Mel opened her mouth clearly about to argue back and then she shut it again. Her face took on a guilty expression and Joe sat up on his air mattress. The mattress squeaked as he shifted his weight and Mel smirked.

“What is it?” he asked, edging toward annoyed.

“This is stupid,” Mel said, more to herself than to him.

“What is?”

“I shouldn’t feel guilty.”

“I don’t think you actually need me for this conversation, but I’ll bite, what’s wrong?” he asked again.

Mel actually focused on him then, indecision warring in her eyes and then she dropped to her knees on the mattress, crawling towards him like a lioness stalking her prey.

“What are you doing?” Joe asked, scrambling backwards instinctively.

“Helping you out,” Mel answered matter-of-factly. “It’s my fault you lied to Liz. I should give you a hand,” she waved vaguely in the direction of his crotch. It was only then that Joe understood what the hell was going on. His eyes went wide and he scooted back so his butt landed on the cold basement floor.

“No, no. No. No, no, no, I’m fine, really,” he babbled, but Mel had followed him, planting her hands on either side of his torso and the erection he’d been willing away for the last two hours sprang into embarrassing life.

“Seriously, Joe, let me help you out, just for tonight,” she offered again, her breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. He was trapped between the wall and Mel. She smelled really good. One of her hands found its way to his chest, tracing his pecs through his t shirt and then skating lightly down his abdomen. Joe felt his abs contract under the touch of her hand, his eyes wide with surprise.

“Mel,” Joe let out a strangled gasp as her hand closed around his cock though the soft material of his sweatpants.

“Joe?” she mocked, a devilish grin on her face.

Joe groaned and Mel bent her head to press soft, sucking kisses beneath his chin, and down his neck. Her hand left his cock and moved to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off. Joe would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of this. He hadn’t wanted to complicate things for the kids’ sake. They shouldn’t do this.  
Mel scratched her nails lightly down his chest, derailing his train of thought. “This is a one-time offer, Joe Longo,” she informed him, as if reading his thoughts. “You’ll be free to tell the truth tomorrow and I won’t have to help you then...” Her nails scratched dangerously close to his left nipple. “I suggest you go along with it,” she ordered.  
Joe meeped and Mel bit gently down on his nipple. Oh, hell, if it was only going to be for one night...

His hands went to her upper arms and he pushed her gently off him. Mel sat back on her heels, expression falling from predatory to embarrassed as hell. Joe almost grinned, almost made a smart aleck comment. Instead he shifted so his butt was on the bed once more and wrapped a hand around the back of Mel’s neck.

Her eyes met his.

“You are a pretty terrible person, Burke, making me lie like this,” he teased. “And I have given up a lot for you... Who am I to tell you how to alleviate your guilt,” he grinned.

Mel laughed and bent her head back to leaving sucking kisses down the side of his neck. Her small hand trailed its way down his chest and into his sweats. The feeling of her warm, soft fingers on his cock made him hiss between his teeth.

She jacked his length slowly, teasing him.

“Guess your last name isn’t false advertising,” she teased making Joe huff out a laugh. Her hand continued to move slowly over him. Joe kept his hips still for as long as he could but his cock had gone from half hard to raring to go as soon as she’d announced her intentions.

“The head, Burke,” he rasped out, finally, “please.”

Mel arched an eyebrow at him but on the next upstroke her thumb swiped over the swollen head of his dick. “So polite, Joe, who knew you had it in you.”

She shifted on the mattress, sitting cross legged between his spread thighs now so she could reach him more comfortably. Her new position gave Joe a fantastic view of the white panties she wore beneath her night shirt. Mel glanced down, following his gaze and smirked, letting him know she knew what she was doing. His eyes caught on the hard points of her nipples, printing through the thin cotton of her shirt, letting him know he wasn’t the only one being affected by her actions. He returned his gaze to her face and saw her staring at her hand on his cock with a hunger that made his stomach clench.

She left off the rest of his shaft and settled for pumping the head of his cock. She swirled her thumb around the leaking tip, and then slid the now slick digit down to rub that spot where the head met the shaft. Joe let out a muffled curse and threw his head back onto the pillow.

“Yeah, Burke, like that,” he groaned.

“So I do remember how to do this,” she joked, “it’s been so long I thought it might have changed.”

Joe gave a short laugh, “no, you’re doing it right,” he confirmed.

“And this?” she asked, reaching down and cupping his balls, her index finger rubbing gently against his perineum made Joe see stars. “This is still a good thing?”

“God, Burke,” he groaned, “you’re killing me.” His head flopped back against the pillow, his eyes open to barely slits. He didn’t want to close them entirely though, he wanted to seal the image of Mel Burke jerking him off into his brain for when things went back to status quo tomorrow.

She got up onto her knees and leaned forward. Her breasts moving freely under her shirt distracted him enough that he didn’t realize what she was going to do until she’d wrapped her pink lips around his tip and was sucking on his cock.

“Mel!” Joe just barely managed to stifle the shout. She pulled off to glare and shush him, her angry “shhhhhhhh” blowing cool air across the tip of his dick making it twitch in her grip.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered urgently. “Don’t stop."

Mel gave him a sour look but then her gaze dropped to his cock still in her fist. “Was it like this when you came home?” she asked, and blessedly, her hand began to move over his length again.

“Yes,” Joe hissed.

“It’s so hard,” she murmured, “and so purple, right here,” her thumb flicked over the head of his cock. “How do you stand it?” she asked.

Joe gulped. “You’re making it a lot better,” he panted.

Mel smirked and began to move her hand faster now. She braced herself with her free hand on his thigh and knelt up to suck the head of his dick into her mouth. Joe’s hips twitched at the warm wetness of her mouth and the softness of her tongue flicking into the slit. She pulled off him with a wet pop and then blew a stream of cool air across his cock before taking him into her mouth again. Her hand and mouth worked in tandem, sucking and jerking his cock in unison. She paid special attention to the spot where his head met the shaft, rubbing her tongue against it firmly. Joe could feel his orgasm building. His toes curled beneath the covers, his abs tightened. He put a hand on Mel’s arm and made a funny gasping noise trying to tell her he was close but Mel simply smiled and increased the suction.

“Burke,” he gasped.

She pulled off with an exasperated expression.

“Come on Longo,” she instructed, “I’m doing my part here.”

“I’m going to,” he breathed out.

Mel grinned. “That’s the idea,” she said and her hand began to move even faster on his cock now. Joe reached out a hand to twine through her blonde locks as she lapped at his head, tongue swirling around and around like she was licking an ice cream cone. Joe realized he’d never be able to look at ice cream again. Mel sucked his cock into her mouth then, cheeks hollowing around him.

“Fuck, Mel,” he gasped. Then she did the thing that tipped him over, she began to hum around him, the vibrations, and the suction, and the image of Mel Burke sucking him off and looking like she liked it, had him exploding into her mouth, spurt after spurt of cum. He could feel her swallowing around his cock and damn if that didn’t make him come harder.

When she pulled off him with a wet pop Joe was slumped into his pillows, almost boneless.

“I’ll consider that debt paid in full,” Mel smirked at him.

Joe laughed breathlessly. Mel moved to get up but Joe grabbed her wrist. “Give me a minute and I’ll return the favour,” he offered.

“Oh no, this was about you,” she shook her head.

Joe reached out and thumbed the nipple he could still see printing through her shirt. “Are you sure? I mean I’m a nice guy, I wouldn’t mind helping you out.” He watched Mel’s eyes flutter closed as the nipple between his thumb and forefinger tightened even more. Her face was flushed pink and he could smell her arousal from where he lay.

She took a deep, shuddery breath and stood, Joe let go of her reluctantly.

“No, really, this was all about you, Longo. Thanks, but we’re square now,” she said, flicking her braid over her shoulder.

Joe shrugged and flopped back against his mattress. He watched her go, gaze following her up the stairs. He couldn’t be sure but from this angle her panties looked soaked through and a few minutes later he could have sworn he heard a gentle buzzing coming from upstairs but that was ridiculous. Those things she kept in her private box weren’t that loud.

Joe closed his eyes and drifted happily off to sleep.


End file.
